


AMORE

by liohmylove



Category: Grey’s Anatomy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Massages, Schmico, Worried Nico
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 06:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liohmylove/pseuds/liohmylove
Summary: A place for me to keep all my writings about schmico in one place.You can request things in the comments or send me asks at schmittenfan on tumblr.





	1. Aches and Pains

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this before but I wanted it all in one place.

Nico yawned as he walked slowly into his apartment, he had just spent the last twenty-four hours in back to back surgeries. There had been a major car accident, resulting in dozens of cars piled up. Meaning dozens of orthopedic cases. 

He spent hours upon end hunched over an O.R table, since the situation had been so urgent, Link had given him a few of the surgeries to do solo while he worked on other cases to speed up the process. As much as he loved getting the chance to do multiple surgeries by himself, he couldn’t be more thankful that he could go home. 

After a well needed shower, he pulled on some sweatpants and flipped into his bed. He was dozing off when he heard a knock at the door, his eyes snapped open as he remembered that Levi was coming over tonight. Nico got up quickly and jogged over to the door.

He grinned down at his small boyfriend, opening his arms wide open. Levi giggles softly and surged forward, hugging Nico tightly. “I missed you so much babe!” He beamed up at him, his hands resting on his bear chest.

Nico hummed softly as he pulled Levi inside, shutting and locking the door behind them. “You’re awfully perky after your double shift, tesoro. Not that I’m complaining, it’s adorable.” 

Levi wrapped his arms around Nico’s neck, his fingers tangling into his hair. “I’m just relieved that we both have the whole weekend off, and I get to spend it all with you.” Nico watched as Levi pulled a box of take out from his bag, setting it on the table. “Let’s eat~ I think we both had enough of they nasty cafeteria food.”

Nico grabbed the both of them a beer and settled at the table with his boyfriend, reaching down to place Ninja in his lap. She was so well trained, they didn’t have to worry about her getting into mischief around the food. 

“Babe, you look so tense are you alright?” Levi asked once they were done eating, picking up their dishes and cleaning up. He could read Nico like an open book, and it was the same the other way around. 

“Most of my shift was back to back surgeries, hunched over that table for hours. I guess my back is just stiff, but I’m fine tesoro.” He said, putting down the small dog, watching her run off to play with her toys. 

Levi came up behind his boyfriend, learning down and wrapping his arms around him. He placed light kisses down the side of his neck. Nico sighed softly, leaning his head back on Levi’s shoulder. 

“How about I can up a little bit and you go lay down, then I’ll join you and give you a massage.” He said sweetly, continuing to kiss along Nico’s shoulders. “There’s no way I can say no to that. Your massages are the best.” 

—

Around ten minutes later, Levi crawled onto the bed with a bottle of lotion. He checked to make sure Nico was still awake, smiling down at his handsome boyfriend. “Sometimes I still can’t believe you are mine.” Nico pulled the smaller down carefully, kissing him passionately. 

“I. Love. You. So. Much.” he mumbled in between each kiss, grinning up at Levi, who just smiled back. “I love you too, now turn over.”

Nico rolled over, laying his head on his crossed arms. Levi poured some lotion onto his hands and warmed it up, straddling his lovers waist. He gently laid his hands over his back. Feeling the tense muscles, he applied pressure onto the knots. Nico moaned in relief as he felt the pressure leave his back gradually. Levi knew what he was doing, and it never took long for the aches and pains to go away. 

Levi crawled off of Nico’s waist, grabbing one of his feet. He dug his thumbs into the sore ankles, knowing how long the other must have been standing. He smiled, hearing the small groans Nico let out.

He switched back and forth between Nico’s feet a couple of times before he stood up. He whipped off his hands before crawling into bed. Nico wrapped his arms around the smallest waist. “Goodnight baby.”


	2. Weights

Levi hummed softly to himself as he leisurely cleaned up the apartment. He had moved into Nico’s apartment about a year ago. Nico hated cleaning, while he was an organized man, he hated things like vacuuming and dusting. Levi said he would do the cleaning if Nico did the cooking. He didn’t mind cleaning, it came naturally to him after doing it to help his mother out. Nico smiled to himself watching his boyfriend vacuum, seeing him so relaxed was rare. With the boards coming up and frequent double shifts, he usually saw his boyfriend stressed out. They don’t know how it happened but they managed to get the weekend off at the same time. 

Levi finished the bedroom before heading to the living room with the vacuum. He came to a stop when he got to Nico’s weights. He didn’t want to  
skip any part of the house. He turned off the vacuum, instead of asking Nico to move them, he decided to just do it himself. They couldn’t be that heavy. 

He leaned down and grasped the handle bars with both hands. He managed to move the first one out of the way. He let out a huff, one more… he leaned down to pick up the second one, getting it about halfway off the ground before he struggled to keep it steady.

“Babe, are you done clea- woah!” Nico strolled out of the bedroom just as Levi dropped the weight. He ran over to his boyfriends side and pulled him backwards, the weight slamming down on the floor. 

“Babe! Why didn’t you just ask me to move them!” Nico’s voiced raised a bit as he held Levi closer. “If you dropped that on your foot baby, it wouldn’t ever be the same..” he said, voice full of concern. Levi looked up at Nico, before wrapping his arms around his neck and standing on the tips of his toes. “I’m sorry.” He said softly as he placed a kiss on Nico’s pouting lips. 

“Does your back hurt or anything, I can’t believe you managed to move the first one!” He said in disbelief, pulling Levi to the couch. Once he was sat down, he hauled his smaller boyfriend into his lap. 

“Nothing hurts baby, I’m fine.” He chuckled softly, before leaning in for more kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this drabble (:
> 
> Request in the comments or send me an ask at @schmittenfan on tumblr! 
> 
> xo

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Ask me anything at schmittenfan on tumblr <3 
> 
> xo


End file.
